


shes a lady (and i am just a boy)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluffy, My babys, NBLM, flowershop au, fluffy iwaoi boys, genderfluid iwa, i love genderfluid iwa, iwa is so in love with oikawa, iwa uses they/them, literally all i want is a bf please im so lonely, literally just a self indulgent fic i needed to write, oikawa doesnt think hes good enough, oikawa is kinda stupid but also so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: very fluffy flowershop au with genderfluid iwaizumi that i had to write down*lowercase is intentional :)*iwa goes by they/them
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	shes a lady (and i am just a boy)

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a projection fic of me making iwaizumi literally me in a nutshell   
> i really needed this to get me out of my depressive episode so its real bad   
> anyways um here this weird self indulgent fic is

encounter one  
oikawa doesnt know what hes doing. hes a confused messed up insecure mess. this whole week kinda sucked for him, and he really just wanted it to end. it was when he saw iwaizumi hajime for the first time, however, that he thought that maybe life was a bit worth living. the first time they met was just on the street. there were cars everywhere and people walking an yelling and screaming, but the only thing that oikawa could see was iwaizumi. iwaizumi was wearing muted earth colored clothes, and didnt look that noticable except for the small green flower sticking out of their black hair. he stood out to oikawa, and oh boy did oikawa want to say hi, but he didnt. he thought that he would mess it up and mess stuff up, so he stayed quiet. he just stared and sighed and went back to his walking.  
encounter two  
the second time oikawa noticed him was in iwaizumis flower shop. he wanted to get something for his mums birthday in a few days, and he decided to get her a simple bouquet of flowers. immediately when he walked in he recognized iwaizumi. today, iwa was wearing a black t-shirt and a grey and green skirt that led to their knees. under that they wore black leggings and had a little pin on their shirt that said “they/them.” the flower shop smelled amazing, and there were plants everywhere. oikawa thought iwaizumi looked really pretty surrounded by plants. oikawa was still a gross nervous wreck that wanted to talk to iwaizumi so, so bad, but hes not that much of an idiot. he knew that if he tried to talk it would come out as incoherent gibberish. he waved a small hello at iwa, and they smiled back. their smile felt like a little arrow to the heart to oikawa, because the more small little (adorable, but oikawa was not going to admit that iwa was adorable because he had some pride) things that iwa did made oikawa feel more butterflies in his stomach. oikawa looked around the store for a couple minutes eventually settling for a rose bouquet. he walked up to iwa to cash out. he got close enough to where he could smell iwas hair (vanilla and lavender) and he just exploded, internally with blushing and pining mess.  
“for your girlfriend, huh? she’ll like these.” iwaizumi said.  
“girlfriend ? oh god no. my mom. definitely not a girlfriend person.” oikawa said, blushing a little from just being around iwa. (did i say something stupid? do they think im stupid? oh no)  
“ah. well that’ll be 3,000 yen.”  
oikawa payed for the flowers, waved with a smile, and left the store before his blushing messy self could say anything embarrassing. iwaizumi smiled out the window at the odd (but very pretty, iwa might add) boy, the back of their mind hoping to see oikawa again.  
encounter three  
this time iwaizumi tried to seek out oikawa (because iwa was taken by the weird man but wont admit it to themself). they walked into a little coffee shop near where the flower shop was and saw oikawa standing at the cash register, looking bored out of his mind. the coffee shop was cute, and there were a lot of people there, but all iwa saw was oikawa, with his black apron with rainbow pins trickling down it and his fluffy brown hair that iwa wanted to play with so, so bad. iwa walked up and ordered a coffee. oikawa was confused because he recognized the voice speaking to him. he looked up and immediately flushed completely when seeing iwaizumi standing in front of him.  
“seems like we cant escape each other, huh?” iwa said, smiling.  
“y-yeah ! um, what would you like to order?” oikawa said, stuttering and freaking out internally. (ITS THE PERSON DONT FREAK OUT OIKAWA DONT FREAK OUT)  
“a coffee, and also, could i maybe have your number? you seem cool.”  
oikawa literally started freaking out. (this person just asked me for my number? are they fucking with me? oh my god oh my god)  
“are you serious? of course ! definitely oh my god” oikawa shouted. immediately he flushed and shrunk down (because he thought he was being stupid. he wasnt, iwa actually thought it was quite cute.)  
iwa started laughing, to the point of almost crying. (but also thinking ohmygod hes so cute i cant take this anymore)  
oikawa was so embarrassed, but he made iwas coffee and wrote his number down on their cup. iwa called him immediately after leaving the shop.  
encounter four  
iwa and oikawa had been friends for quite some time now. oikawa felt safe with iwa and they acted like they had known each other for years. they were hanging out at oikawas house and watching an alien movie (because oikawa just had to show iwa his favorite alien movie and “cmonnnn iwa-chan its so gooood!” and “fine shittykawa.” “MEAN IWA-CHAN!”) oikawa, being the dumbass he is fell asleep within 20 minutes and collapsed on iwa. iwa tried to move him, then decided they didnt mind really, it was kindof nice, and then, after a little bit, fell asleep too. they slept for a couple hours, just sleeping in oikawas bed all cuddled up next to each other. oikawa woke up first and freaked. i mean fucking freaked out. (iwas cuddling with me oh my god theyre so cute when theyre asleep but they dont like me right they cant o h m y g od). iwa started to wake up when he felt oikawa sweating next to him.  
“holy shit oikawa are you okay? youre super sweaty and panicky.” they said, sincerely worried for oikawa.  
“i like you” oikawa blurted out.  
immediately he regretted it. he turned and hid his face in a pillow and started groaning (so loudly it kind of hurt iwas ears lol).  
“oikawa-“  
“im so sorry this is probably so weird for you and you probably dont even like guys and im sorry you can leave now if your uncomfortable and-“  
oikawa short-circuted immediately when he felt iwas lips on his. they were soft and it literally felt like magic to oikawa. oikawa tried to deepen th kiss but iwa pulled away. (oikawa was very much pouting he wanted to keep kissing iwa. so bad.)  
“i like you too, shittykawa.”  
“iwa-channnnn!!”


End file.
